


Ravyn x Nyxie

by Cassasaurus



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Elves, F/M, Other, Smut, Transgender
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:00:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21764143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cassasaurus/pseuds/Cassasaurus
Relationships: Original D&D Character(s)/Other(s)
Kudos: 2





	Ravyn x Nyxie

Nearing dark in a small clearing containing a stream Nyxie, a half-drow cleric, prepares a site to rest for the night. She busies herself with pitching her tent, allowing her pack mule to drink from the stream and graze, and setting some large stones in a circle to provide an adequate space to light a fire. She perks her point-tipped ears to the sound of movement in the forested area nearby, and glances in that direction. 'It is getting dark, and it's dangerous out there at night!' she thinks to herself, perhaps naively.

Taking a few steps toward the source of the noise, she calls "Hello! I just stopped here to make camp for the night, you're welcome to join me if you'd like, I have plenty of food to share." In the darkness provided by the trees, an elf ranger named Ravyn hears her call. His golden eyes search his surroundings, and he follows the sound of her voice to the edge of the clearing. With a heavy sigh, he walks toward the camp, silently accepting her invitation. Picking up some branches on his way toward the small circle of stones, he places them inside the ring, adding kindling and lighting a fire for them.

Nyxie watches him enter the camp, and notices after a few moments that she has been staring at him for too long to be considered polite. Her dusky gray skin tints with darkness as she blushes, looking down at her feet to regain her composure. The ranger is approximately her height, near 5 foot, a smidge taller perhaps. His caramel complexion and wild black hair tied back suit his lean figure, she thought to herself, seeing him still in her mind’s eye. 'Come now...' she thinks to herself, 'he is incredibly handsome… but you don't even know this elf! Behave yourself... but by the goddess does he look amazing.'

Ravyn produces a small kettle and asks, filling it from his waterskin, "Would you like some tea?" This jerks her out of her own thoughts and back to reality.

"Tea sounds wonderful, thank you!" she replies with a warm smile. Nyxie walks over to the saddle bags her mule normally carries and retrieves a few pieces of jerky and a couple of apples, then sits next to Ravyn and places the food down on a cloth near them. "I'm so glad you're here," she says, "it gets a bit lonesome in the dark sometimes, and Donkey isn't very good at keeping company, unfortunately." Her mule turns his head to glance back at her and snuffs before turning its attention back to drinking.

The corner of Ravyn's mouth turns up in a smirk and he chuckles softly at the mule. He bundles pine needles into cheesecloth and sets it into the kettle of water over the fire. "Ahh, but I may not be of much use there either. I'm not much of a conversationalist, unless I'm guiding a caravan." he admits. Thinking to himself, he rarely socialized with others unless it was for business. In fact, the whole reason he was here, meeting her, was to clear the area of the undead. Typically, he considered foxes, hares, deer, and other animals of the forest to be his friends. Other mountainfolk kept to themselves, treasuring their privacy.

"Oh, that's alright by me, as long as you don't mind music, that is." she says with a soft, timid giggle. She watches him curiously, and stretches upward, cracking her neck and back a little in the process. "What sort of folk usually come through here with a guide? I must admit this is a bit farther from home than I have wandered before... I've been noticing some rather unsavory additions to the fauna lately and this seemed like a good place to rest."

"Hmm..." he considered, stroking his chin in thought, "usually merchants or folk wishing to visit family in faraway cities, if not accessible by sea voyage." He peered through his curly raven locks at the half-drow, admiring her dusky complexion. "Hopefully these unnatural occurrences will be resolved soon... what kind of music are you suggesting?"

Nyxie grinned and pulled a harp from her saddlebag, strumming a string to produce a sweet, soft note. "My goddess, the Dark Lady, encourages her followers to indulge in music, arts, and any pursuit of happiness. How did you come to your line of work, though, do you enjoy it?" she asks, curiously.

Ravyn yawned, stretching his arms out above him and leaning back against his pack, legs lengthened, and ankles crossed. "It's a family trade. My mother raised me in the outskirts of Raven's Bluff, the wilds are all I've ever known. Outsiders usually try to avoid the forest unless they need to journey through them." The wild elf began to unfasten his leather breast plate and arm guards, confident that their camping area was safe from any fearsome creatures or bandits. Soon he was able to relax, feeling his ribs expand, memory surging in his mind of the days when he used to synch his armor excruciatingly tight.

Watching him remove his armor, Nyxie blushes brightly and tries to stop herself from staring, resulting in many glances over to him and much thumb twiddling. "Oh...! W-well if this is your standard relaxation regimen, I can think of a reason to journey through this part of the forest..." Her mind snapped to attention after the words left her mouth, and she clapped a hand over her face in embarrassment. "I-I'm so sorry, I'm not usually a very forward sort, it's just that you're so handsome-- Ah! Please don't mind me, my brain sometimes can't keep up with my mouth."

Shocked, Ravyn snapped a look of surprise at the half-elf next to him. She was certainly very comely... he could imagine himself watching her body as she walked ahead of him... His face flushed with heat and he rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "Well... you're very young to be looking my way. I have about 60 winters on you." He tugged at his trousers timidly and thought to himself that even if age were no concern, certainly she would be disappointed if she _knew_ him. Picking at the grass, he replied "I'm sure such a beautiful maiden of your Dark Lady must have many rites and rituals to keep you busy, away from untamed saps like me..."

Fanning her face, Nyxie shakes her head. "Well, there are many rituals my goddess suggests, but first and foremost important to her is to spread happiness where-ever her followers go." Her eyes search his face, soaking in his features, lingering on his lips. "I can think of few things that... spread happiness so effectively..." As she speaks, she finds herself leaning in toward him. Realizing her forwardness, she straightens her back, shock painting her features. "I'm sorry, I mean... if my age poses discomfort for you, I will respect that." Biting her bottom lip, she consumes herself with wondering what he must think of such a brash young half-breed, coming on to someone she's only just met.

Ravyn froze, feeling her breath on his lips before she pulled away. Readjusting his posture and clearing his throat, he meets her gaze and asks "Well... what is the first thing that comes to mind?" His heart beat against his chest steadily, and while it should be none of his concern, her mixed behavior piqued his curiosity.

"The first thing that comes to mind? I suppose... that I would like to taste your kiss... and perhaps if you'd wish it, something else as well?" Nyxie asks, feeling more certain of herself because of his curious reaction. She searches his face for his reaction. Such a confession was the last thing he had expected her to say, and heat rushed through his entire body, particularly intense in his groin. His finger lightly traced her forearm and before thoughts of doubt could fog his mind, he pulled her on top of him and nudged his lips against hers, causing her to gasp. He parts his lips to run his tongue along her bottom lip, and she melts into his kiss. Hot tingling passion flushes throughout her body, and she trembles with anticipation, eyes misty with longing.

With a slight grin, she presses her lips to his again eagerly. Before he could rationalize the situation, another wave of arousal swept through Ravyn, and he bucked his hips beneath her as her hands began to explore his torso, caressing his sides. His hands clenched the back of her tunic as her hands drew lower, and he swallows hard, ebony mane unfurling from the loose tie he had placed it in hours before. Dazed, he had no thoughts of 'what if' as his inhibitions dissolved and his hardness throbbed.

The feeling of him bucking under her sent waves of heat and desire through Nyxie's body, and she pulled away just enough to fumblingly remove her tunic and toss it aside, breasts bared and nipples stiffened before him. With a leg on either side of his hips, she presses her heated sex against him, grinding against his lap in nothing but her undergarment and pants, breasts swaying with her motion. Taking his hand in hers, she brings it to her cheek and nuzzles his palm and licks the tip of his thumb lightly, causing him to bite his lip. She moans softly with need and leads his hand down her neck and to her breast, pressing his hand firmly against the supple flesh. With his wet thumb, he brushed against her nipple and squeezed her soft, warm breast. Intoxicated with desire, not thinking of the growing dampness between his own legs, his other hand gripped her hip, and he ground their mounds together, causing her breath to catch and a whimper to slip from her lips.

Whimpering with fervor, he pulls his shirt off revealing his lean, caramel abdomen and the two distinct scars beneath his pectorals. Nyxie's eyes devour his features, and she glides her hands over his stomach from the top of his pants to his collar bone and down again, exploring his musculature. "You... are simply divine..." she murmurs, enthralled. She grinds against him and leans in, pressing her chest to his and kisses his neck just below his ear. Her tongue slips out, tasting and suckling gently on the lower edge of his ear, trailing down his neck. Her other hand slides once more down his body, over the cloth that conceals him, and she rubs his stiff tip. Understanding and lust combine in her gaze and she presses a finger against either side of his throbbing hardness, massaging the hot swell of his sex. "I wonder how you taste..." she whispers into his ear.

Her lips caress his own sensuously as she looks into his eyes and backs her body away a little, settling into a kneeling position between his legs. Nyxie's dusky gray skin tints with her arousal and radiates warmth, blue eyes dilating noticeably. Now resituated, she leans back in to kiss his lips once more before her mouth trails downward nipping, licking, and kissing his skin beginning a trail from his jaw, down his neck, his torso, his abs... He pants as gooseflesh covers his skin with every kiss. Hesitantly, he pulls his trousers down to give her permission, revealing his pronounced and toned hips and upper thighs. His neck tingled still from her passion marks and he watched her settle herself in front of his heat.

Smile broadening, Nyxie continues lower on his body, lips moving over his pubis and stopping just in front of his throbbing tip. Her tongue glides over him, gently at first. Laying down on her stomach between his legs, she looks up at him, watching his reaction as she places her mouth over him and sucks just a little, moving her tongue over his pulsating cock as she moves her arms under his thighs to wrap around him, pulling herself tightly against him. Ravyn gasped as the touch of her hot tongue against his hardness, throbbing in the sweet wetness of her saliva and the pull of her mouth. Placing his hands on her head and lacing his fingers through her silky hair, he shivers and loses himself in her rhythm.

Nyxie pulls away just slightly, releasing him from her mouth to allow her tongue to draw from the bottom of his mound to the top tasting his arousal on her tongue. She moans softly, body tingling at the thought of his pleasure. "You are delicious, everywhere~," she murmurs passionately and gives his hips a squeeze. Ravyn spreads his legs slightly more to give her further access, a pearl of his essence gathered at his entrance and he watches her ring her tongue around it, pressing her face more tightly against his sex before returning to his cock, suckling more insistently and bobbing her head gently. Nyxie slides a hand back down around his thigh, and guides it by featherlike touch to his hot, moist sex and rubs either side with her middle finger caressing his opening.

Ravyn whimpers and writhes as she fondles his manhood, his tightness clenches and essence slicks her fingers. He grinds his vulva against her face, his throbbing girth getting hotter and tighter against her lips. "Please.... inside...." he grunts softly, unable to form sentences in the throes of his ecstasy. Nyxie bucks her hips in excitement, hearing his pleasure in his voice, tasting it on her tongue and feeling him clench as she slides two fingers inside of him to caress his inner walls. The rhythm of his hips becomes fevered and quickens as he feels pleasure building inside him. He holds her head firmly with his hands, head tilting back as a moan of release forms and escapes from his open mouth. Holding her against him, his walls spasm with his cock as waves of release flood him, making him see white and sending a ringing through his ears. Nyxie slows her fervent sucking and slowly removes her fingers from within him, pulling her head back and kissing just above his mound.

Returning to her knees once more between his legs, she takes her slick fingers into her own pants, massaging her stiffened clit, rubbing his essence against her entrance to mix with her own juices of arousal. His breathing slows and he slowly comes back to himself, looking at her with dazed eyes. She presses her mouth to his, capturing his tongue in her mouth. He puts a hand into her hair and holds her head, returning her kiss. Nyxie’s body trembles as she feels her own pleasure explode inside of her, and she presses her body against Ravyn’s as she loses herself in the waves of mind-numbing heat and pleasure. Releasing his lips as her climax fades, Nyxie rests her head on his shoulder and holds him closely to her, basking in the afterglow of pleasure. Panting, she whimpers “Thank you… “she whispers, kissing his neck tenderly.

Ravyn’s trembling arms wrap around her, and he rests his chin atop her head. “No, thank you, “he murmurs, exhaustion settling into his bones. Nyxie smiles, and lifts herself onto her feet, extending a hand to him.

“Come…” she says, nodding to the tent mere feet from them. “We should go inside, I’m sure you’d be more comfortable on a bedroll than the hard ground.” He returns her smile and takes her hand, gathering their clothing as she leads him into her tent. Ravyn lays on his back, groaning softly as his body relaxes, and Nyxie lays beside him with her arm over his chest and her head on his shoulder. “You… don’t mind, do you?” she asks, yawning.

Ravyn shakes his head slightly with the corners of his mouth turning up. “I don’t mind one bit, milady,” he replies, wrapping an arm snuggly around her.

*****************************

As she stands before him, mound exposed with eyes begging for his touch, Ravyn smirks and teasingly runs a finger along her abdomen, watching her muscles clench as she tightens at his touch. “I think we can afford a little time before heading out.” He says softly, standing and scooping her into his arms. She gives a short burst of giggles at being hoisted and wraps her arms around his neck. “But it may be more private inside the tent, in the daylight.” He carries her into the tent and lays her on the bedroll, kneeling over her and giving a soft kiss on her lips.

Nyxie gives a soft moan of anticipation, arching her back and grinding her body against his. He nips her lip in response and uses a hand to gently press her body back down against the bedroll, “If you’ll allow me, I’d like to take the reins this time.” he whispers into her ear. Her breath catches in her throat and she whimpers a soft, breathless assent to this. Her compliance causes him to grin, and he begins to kiss and nip at her neck, feather soft touch trailing along her chest and stomach. Nyxie writhes under his touch, skin prickling slightly with her excitement as she tries desperately to hold still for him, mind racing with possibilities.

Ravyn continues trailing kisses down her body, nipping gently at the nape of her neck, her collar bone, and suckling at the hardened nipple atop her soft breast. She gasps and brings a hand to his head, gently lacing her fingers through his hair and holding him to her. “Oh, Ravyn…” she moans, unable to stop the rocking of her hips and the quickening of her heart, longing for his touch ever lower. He pauses for a moment with a small smile playing on his lips until her rocking ceases, and he continues his trail of kisses lower, over her stomach full of butterflies, over the soft white hair above her mound. He looks up at her, golden eyes absorbing her response as she bites her lip and releases his hair to grip the bedroll at either side of her body.

Feeling his pause, Nyxie props herself up on her elbows and looks at him, meeting his eyes with her own, shimmering with need and desire. With their eyes locked, he spreads her sex open and runs the tip of his tongue from her glistening entrance up and over her stiffening clit, sending a shiver through her body, eyes closing.

Pressing his mouth against her opening, he presses his tongue into her, tasting her arousal. She bucks her hips slightly, walls squeezing his tongue, and whimpers softly. He thrusts his tongue slowly in and out of her, pleasure washing through his body to hear her soft cries. His cock throbs and swells as he pulls away from her mound. Kneeling once more, he laces his fingers with hers, tugging her with both arms into a sitting position. She sits up at his tug, her sex swollen with aching need and glistening with her passion. Pulling her close, he places her in his lap and kisses her deeply. As the taste of her juices intoxicates her with a flood of ecstasy, she wraps his arms around his body, holding her chest tight against his as his hands return to her, caressing the soft flesh of her back. He holds her mouth captive with his own, eyes burning with lust.

Cradling her bottom with his legs, Ravyn grips one of her breasts, kneading it firmly as he breaks their kiss biting her lower lip gently. Nyxie returns his nip to his upper lip, nipple hardening to his touch, before he glides his fingertips over the puckered tip, massaging it and moving his mouth to her neck, sucking at her tender flesh. "Oh, my goddess ..." Nyxie breathes, eyes rolling upward and closing, opening her neck to him in submission.

Her hands clutch his back as she writhes against him, her mound hot and slick and eager for his touch. As if on cue, his hand lowers to her sex, massaging her vulva and relishing its heat.

His other hand plunges into her silky hair and he grips it gently, pulling her head back as he slides two fingers into her opening, rubbing the slick walls of her pussy slowly at first, pressing inward to his knuckles. "Yes, please..." she moans, her thighs spreading as far as they can as she tilts her pelvis into his touch. He obliges her pleading tone and quickens the pace of his movements, pulling his fingers out slightly before plunging them back into her, juices coating his hand as her belly tightens to the intense pressure of her mounting pleasure. One of her hands moves slowly to his own sex, trembling as she touches his engorged manhood, the heat of his mound emanating onto her fingers. "Please... " She whispers, "I want to feel your hard cock against me."

Ravyn's cheeks flush with color at her request, and he places one leg over hers, the other underneath. His hands move to her hips, guiding them to place her slick sex against his. Nyxie shivers, pressing against him firmly, the feel of his cock against her clit making her feel almost faint with desire. Trying to contain his own passion, he begins to rock his hips, grinding the tip of his cock against her sex, slicking it with her juices which sends a rush of near orgasmic pleasure flooding through his veins. As his tip slides against the hot flesh of her entrance she cries out and presses against him, his tip burying into her heat for a moment before gliding upward and grinding against her own swollen tip. Nyxie boils over with soft breathy cries of "Yes, please... Fuck yes, please..."

Hearing her frenzied cries, Ravyn lays Nyxie on her back and presses lightly on her pelvis, thumb atop her hood. Pressing himself forward he grinds against her opening, bucking into her slowly while his thumb strokes her, the pleasure bursting inside of her like a dam about to break.

Nyxie leans her head back, back arching as the intensity in her body washes over her. Ravyn watches her muscles tense and quiver as she climaxes, feeling the throb of her clit against his thumb as hot juices coat his cock, he slides it further into her, hilting himself into her clenching walls, pulling at him almost hungrily. He closes his eyes, feeling the electric jolt of pleasure streaking through him at hearing, feeling, and seeing her come on his cock. Nyxie grinds herself on him, crying out in pleasure at the feeling of him inside her slick, hungry sex. He leans forward as this takes his breath away, mind numbing as pleasure floods him and his manhood pulses inside of her, his own essence mixing with hers. Trembling, he lowers himself down laying his body against hers, panting softly as she is.

Wrapping her arms around him, Nyxie laces her fingers together behind his back and holds him tenderly. “That… was amazing…” she stammers, blushing as she tries to come up with proper thanks.


End file.
